Filosofi Tipe-X
by Carnadeite
Summary: For Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable. 6 of 7. Dua orang pria, bertemu untuk menghirup kemenangan (milik bersama) dengan pikiran yang berbeda.


**Disclaimer**; Eyeshield 21 milik Riichirou Inazaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Saya sendiri tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan fanfic ini. _Quote_ dalam fic ini milik teman saya :]

**Rate**; T—untuk ketidaksopanannya kelakuan Hiruma.

**Warning [s]**;Typo [s]_, _OOC, _pointless, conflictless_, abal, gaje, _R-U-S-H_, pemilihan genre yang salah—lagi, PoV orang kedua.

**Dedicated for**;

—Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable [Seven Weeks for Seven Drabble] with Aoi Yuu Namikawa and Karin-Mikkadhira herself. 6 of 7; Family.

**Words Count**; 683 words [_without author note, disclaimer, etc_]

.

.

* * *

"**Filosofi Tipe-X**"

* * *

.

.

Salju kembali berjatuhan dari langit.

Seakan tidak puas dengan kuantitas yang dilepas tadi siang, kini benda hasil kondensasi itu kembali menutupi permukaan tanah. Malam pun sudah turun, ikut membuat udara dingin terasa di setiap sudut kota.

Termasuk di sini, stadion di mana kau berada saat ini.

Sosokmu berdiri sendiri di tengah lapang. Iris zamrudmu tampak redup—kelelahan. Sudah sejak sore tadi kau menunggu orang _itu_ di sini, namun orang yang kautunggu itu tak kunjung datang jua. Suasana sudah berubah. Tidak terdengar lagi teriakan dukungan di sela-sela udara, kini yang terdengar hanya deru napas yang disertai uap dari mulutmu. Sesekali kau merapatkan mantel cokelat tuamu, menahan dingin, kemudian melirik ke arah lain, mencoba menemukan bayang_nya_ di antara bangku penonton yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

Namun, kala salju berjatuhan lebih banyak, mantel dengan bulu yang menghiasi kerahnya itu tidak banyak membantu. Udara dingin selalu saja berhasil menyelinap, membuatmu kedinginan. Tapi kau tetap di sana, seakan menantang langit, tidak beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang lebih hangat walau badanmu yang sudah kelelahan itu tak mampu menahan dingin lebih lama.

Kau tersenyum tipis, merasa ada yang bodoh dengan dirimu—tentu, bagian mana dari menunggu seseorang di tengah badai salju yang dikatakan bodoh? Terlebih yang ditunggu tidak mengucap ikrar untuk datang. Haha, tindakanmu itu layaknya orang yang mencoba untuk muncul di koran dengan _headline_ 'Mati Terkubur Salju di Lapangan'. Kau tidak berniat seperti itu kan, Tuan Hiruma?

Tapi nyatanya kau tidak beranjak dari pusat lapangan itu.

Kau tetap berdiri tegap. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Err ... rasa percaya menguatkanmu? Ha, konyol. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya; intuisimu sebagai orang tua membuatmu percaya bahwa bocah yang dulu sering mengekormu dengan tenang itu akan datang ke sini. Kau tersenyum. Mengingat wajah kecilnya yang dahulu (dulu, dulu, duluuuu sekali) tak pernah absen menghiasi harimu membuatmu tak ingin pergi sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara dari masa lalu kini terdengar dari balik punggungmu, membuatmu sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Kau membalikkan badan demi melihat lawan bicaramu.

Dan ia ada di sana.

Ada di hadapanmu.

Bocah—ah, kini ia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan kau harus mulai menyebutnya—lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri dengan mata yang mencurigaimu.

"Menikmati aroma kemenangan, mungkin?" jawabmu terlambat sambil memerhatikannya lekat-lekat—mencari sisa masa kanak-kanak dalam wajah remajanya. Matanya tetap sama seperti yang kauingat, hanya saja tatapannya terasa sedikit dingin. Juga kontur wajahnya yang memang mengambil banyak kesamaan dari milikmu, kau merasa ia tidak berubah (kecuali rambutnya yang sekarang diwarnai pirang, dan tinggi badannya yang berubah). Ah ... sudah berapa lama kau tidak melihatnya dalam jarak yang sedekat ini?

"Heh, kukira kau akan pergi setelah menonton pertandingan yang tadi." Remaja yang satu itu berucap dengan nada menyindir yang tidak mengenakkan. Namun kau tidak merasa terganggu karenanya. Ujung bibirmu malah sedikit terangkat mendengar ucapannya. Ada rasa lega dalam dada saat mendengar suaranya. Ada rasa hangat kala menyadari bahwa anakmu itu mau berbicara lagi padamu sejak sekian lama menolak bahkan untuk melihat sekadar melihat bayangmu.

"Kau sendiri kembali kemari," balasmu singkat.

"Aku menang," gumamnya dengan nada bangga dan seringai mengejek di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu." Kau mengangguk sambil tak lepas memerhatikan wajahnya.

"Keh, kaulihat sendiri, kan? Aku tetap berjuang sampai akhir, mendorong diriku sampai batasnya, tetap memegang prinsipku, tidak mengikuti jejak pecundang sepertimu." Kau tersenyum maklum. Perkiraanmu tepat, ia tidak mungkin tidak memojokkanmu, mengingatkanmu pada luka lama yang seharusnya tidak diungkit-ungkit lagi. Dadamu terasa diremas (setelah beberapa tahun kekalahan itu berlalu, kau masih bisa menghirup aroma kesedihan serta kekecewaan yang dihasilkannya), tapi kau tetap tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Jawabanmu terdengar bersamaan dengan turunnya salju terakhir di stadion ini. Melihat itu, kau memutuskan untuk pulang. Toh urusanmu sudah sampai di sini. _Semua urusan _**akan**_ selesai di sini._

"Dan aku ... sangat bangga padamu, Nak. Aku senang kau belajar baik dari kesalahanku," ucapmu sambil melangkah menjauh darinya.

_Tak apa bila dahulu aku pernah mengecap kekalahan_, pikirmu.

Karena setidaknya—ya, setidaknya kesalahanmu di masa lalu bisa mengantarkan keberhasilan untuknya. Walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda, kau merasa sudah menjalankan tugasmu sebagai orang tua.

.

.

**A/N; **

6 of 7, selesai! Haha ... ini Deite lagi ngebodor pisan lah. Judulnya 'Filosofi TipeX' tapi di fic-nya nggak pernah disinggung kata tipe-x sedikitpun. Hehe~ tapi ini memang terinspirasi dari Filosofi Tipe-X-nya temen Deite di kelas *lirikyangmerasa. Waktu Deite pertama kali denger tuh rasanya kok Yuuya Hiruma banget, jadi ya Deite jadiin fic, deh. :3

Untuk Karin, ini setorannya—jir, gegara teu aya internet, jadi take hukuman lagi! Nanti yang ketujuh nyusul ya! Btw, ada yang ngerti maksud filosofi tipe-x di sini? Ayo sharing sama Deite! XD

Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

.

.

.

(Dan ketika sosokmu sudah tak terlihat lagi di lapangan itu, ia yang tadi berbicara denganmu kini tengah menatap langit malam dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Dasar _Ayah_ Sialan ... Apa yang ia pikirkan? Tentu saja aku akan membayar kekalahan konyolnya.")

.

.

—END—

* * *

[_Jangan menutupi kesalahanmu dengan tipe-x. Coret saja. Biarkan ia tetap terlihat, dan dengan melihatnya, kau takkan pernah mengulangnya lagi dan menjadikanmu tetap berkaca padanya_]

* * *

—Ade's Quote, with lil' editing ./.


End file.
